


特效药

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 特拉法尔加·罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 3





	特效药

现代设定，罗先生单人，爱情故事，第一人称，一篇结束。  
—————  
罗

我，病人，失忆症患者，每天只有两个任务：记忆和遗忘。

医生说我的海马体出了问题，具体病因没记住，就记得他说我病得不算重，还有机会调理。那又怎样，反正现在我该记得的人，一个也存不进大脑硬盘中，仅剩下些无关紧要的碎片。除此之外，倒是没对我有什么影响，衣食住行都能自理，只是，不论是长时记忆，还是瞬时记忆，它们都随着那秒针、分针、时针的转动，打乱顺序，继而退尽色彩。

虽说有这么个病缠身，但我对于出门逛逛还是乐此不疲。是脑子不好用，又不是腿脚不利索，总蜷在家里，未免过于浪费一月暖融融的太阳。回家的路偶尔会忘，但也不担心，之前男朋友为我手绘了个地图，把周边的街道和建筑都描绘得极其具体，备了好几份，基本上每件大衣口袋都塞上了张。说起来，对，我有男朋友，关于他的细节一时半会儿想不起来，但我清楚他很爱我，就是他最近有点忙，跑到柏林开研讨会去了。

客厅里显眼的挂历提示我今天是星期天，外头阳光很好，金色的光线粘在百叶窗的空隙间，流淌到地上。依照着各个物品边的便签条，我顺利地找到橱柜里的咖啡，翻出冰格倒出两块冰块，做了杯冰美式。早餐向来从简，三块吐司、几片菜叶子、一根香肠和一个鸡蛋就把肚子填了个七分饱，想着一个人的周末，闲着也是无聊，决定去教堂走走。大晴天里刮着丝丝阴风，得加强预寒，便打开衣柜拿外套。柜子里有挺多情侣装，但瞅着它们叠得整整齐齐的样子，应该不太常穿，他工作忙，而我，记不住。

套上黑色大衣，戴上黑色贝雷帽，摸了摸内袋里的“男友地图”，抓起钥匙，在玄关再三确认物品，才锁上大门，走到电梯间。按下下行的按钮，哼着稀奇古怪的小曲，看着显示屏上的数字逐步增加，不一会儿，电梯就停在本层。门开了，刚想迈进去，就瞧见一个高大的男子站在面前。他拖着个行李箱，低头发着讯息，没注意到电梯已经停止，搭在行李杆上的手背和每一个手指都纹上了诡异的图案，眼底泛青，面色也谈不上好，一看就不好惹。

人不打算走出，我便礼貌地开口问道：“先生您好，您要下电梯吗？”

“不… …”听到问题，与我对上的眼瞳略略发愣，肖一瞬就恢复如常，“不了，我按错了。”

“那…您下楼吗？”

“行。”

两人一前一后站在电梯里，寂静的空气里弥漫着尴尬，谁也不搭理谁，可我总控制不住自己的眼睛，借着余光打量他。高挺的鼻梁，刚毅的下颚线，耳垂上的金耳环衬得他帅气不羁，说实话，要是我没有男朋友，大概会斗胆问他要个联系方式。双目还肆意地在他身上打转，谁曾想一个不留神，被他偏过头撞了个正着。

慌张地低下头望着脚尖，他的声音掺着调笑低低传来：“准备去哪？”稍显熟络的问题迎来我疑惑的眼神，他又解释了下，“我也住楼里，之前见过。我是罗，还记得吗？”

原来是熟人，方才的尴尬感一下消退，换上张灿烂的笑脸，“抱歉，我这个人记性不太好。一个人没事儿干，我想去教堂瞧瞧。”

他点了点头，还想再说什么就被电梯抵达的提示音打断，拉着行李与我一齐走至大厅。快走到门口，我才发现轻飘飘的口袋里少了样东西，东摸西翻，仍是找不到它的踪影。

“怎么了？”

“手机忘记带了，想导航来着，不过没事，我还有男朋友给我画的地图。”找东西对失忆症患者来说是件大工程，懒得废那么大劲儿，还不如直接和科技世界脱轨一天。

正要和他告别，罗冷不丁提议：“我跟你一起去吧，刚好有空，介意吗？”

两个人总归是大于一个人的，所以我欣然接受，等他在前台存了个行李，就与他肩并肩走在主街上。周末的清晨人不算多，道路上的车流也比较少，鸫鸦不怕生，从树枝间飞下停在路边的椅背上张望。素来不会和人找话题，我把注意力都集中在地图上，潜心看着男友的备注，省得不小心错过了岔路口。罗走在人行道外侧，饶是副神清气闲的模样，似翘非翘的嘴角和停留在我肩上的眼睛像是在对我戏谑，可每每我转头问他，他又摇头装作不知所云，仅会在我找不到方向的时候插一两句嘴。

我说过，我记不得他，也不知道和他到底算多近的朋友，不过我对他并不反感，继续和他维持着这种奇怪的节奏。教堂离家不算远，兜兜绕绕就能从各个居民房顶部瞥见露出的半截尖顶建筑。见我眺望着顶端的小十字架目不转睛，罗忍不住发问：“去教堂干什么？”

“去听唱诗，也去忏悔，”听我这么说，他蹙起眉头，我心虚地梳理了下耳边的碎发，接着解释：“忏悔我忘记的，我爱的人、以及爱我的人。”音落，我收敛好瞳孔里颇有泛滥之意的情绪，加快了些步伐，而他也不再追问，迈着大长腿，轻轻松松和我保持一致步调。

来迟了点，唱诗班的歌声已经响起，天籁般的空灵旋律由穹顶上降落，如春风般吹进耳蜗，大殿里立着耶圣母像，在摇曳的烛光里看上去圣洁又美好。老实说，其实这是我头一次来教堂，我不信教，但如今，对于那些重要的、可又找不回的人和事，我需要找点寄托。

为了不打扰到专虔诚听唱诗的教徒，我和罗径直在最后一排长椅上坐下。面前的木桌上有各种老旧的划痕，黑黢黢的抽屉里趴着本纸质脆弱的圣经，我将其小心摊在手掌，随意翻开的页面上，一句话吸引了我的视线。

“我所见日光下的一切，都是虚空，都是捕风*。”

这倒不错，所见的一切，都虚晃飘渺在我的脑海里，他们存在与否，我也不知该如何解答。抿了抿嘴，我用力扯出一个自嘲的微笑，沉浸在起起伏伏的音符里，没注意阳光穿透彩色花窗，融着罗温和的目光，掉在脑袋顶的发旋儿上，隐匿于发丝投映在面庞的阴影中。

唱诗结束，人群纷纷起身，神父也被团团围住，我跺了跺冷得有些发僵的脚，抚平大衣上的褶皱，逆着人流走向出口。

“你…不去忏悔室了？”罗在身后叫住我。

“啊… …刚刚已经望着圣母像默默忏悔过了，”眯起眼，报以一个平淡的笑，“我心不诚，占用资源不好。”

“而且，相较于神父，我更相信杜松子酒。”

自此，一趟神圣明媚的短途旅程，还是老套地刷上了颓废的灰色调。在他的指引下，我们走到了后街的酒吧，推开门酒保就抬手打了个招呼，估计他是这儿的常客。他点了两杯金汤力，冰凉清爽的口感对于冬天太过刺激，但咂巴着嘴里柠檬和杜松子酒混合的芬芳，我仍是比方才在教堂里生出更多自在和解脱。

大抵是酒精在血管里横冲直撞，两个人的话匣子也渐渐打开，原本隔着半个人的距离，现在也变得肩膀相摩、膝腿相触。我喜欢他的性子，我想问的他总先一步答出，他不该问的则点到即止，是聪明人的做法。当然，我也喜欢他那张脸，酒吧变换的光线下，他的眼睛、他的颧骨和他的唇峰不论是在冷色调还是暖色调里，都弯曲着让我着迷失的弧度，所以我恣意让双眼沦陷在他的每一个表情里。

被如炬的目光打扰，罗干脆直接转过身正对我，而我也坦坦荡荡，细细打量他小臂因袖子挽起而露出的半个纹身，描摹他下巴上的胡茬，然后笔直对上那双愈发深沉的眸子。灌了酒的红唇间，连呼吸都携着委婉的邀请，罗控制着逐渐沸腾的视线，一只手缓缓抚上偏瘦的肩膀，朝我逼近。

“等等…”猛然从他席卷而来的味道里找回理智，我伸手将他推开一段距离，“我有男朋友。”

“我知道。”罗点点头，捏住我的手搁在腿上，又俯身靠来。

“我有失忆症。”

“我知道，我关注你很久了。”

我又腾出另一只手，阻隔他的身影在灯光下将我极速包裹，“还是得提前跟你讲清楚，我的记忆就跟大夏天里的冰块一样，不用了多久就消融在柏油马路上了。”

“你失你的忆，并不妨碍我喜欢你，”他对这些不太介意，就是有些头疼地应付着我煞风景的话，“况且，你也对我不反感，不是吗？”说完，他自然地把我仅剩的那只手扣下。

“不不不，还是不行，我男朋友怎么办？”

“很简单，忘了他。”

耐心耗到尽头，罗不由分说就吻了上来。他的气息是檀木和十二月雪花的结合体，他的唇狂热又熟悉，像是东蓝鸲蹁跹的蓝色翅膀，好似在教一束绣球花说话，舌头沿着齿贝点亮的路，引导我发出被喘息削弱的赞叹，直到我的大脑化为一把抒情演奏的小提琴，弦颤不止，旋律不竭*。

他克制着自己抽尽我嘴里的空气，徐徐收回渴望，又贪心地啃了下我的下嘴唇，而后用指腹抹去我唇上的水光，拉着我穿越喧闹的人群，慢慢走回家。烦闷的思绪都随着他有魔力的唇瓣松开我的脚腕，离我远去，我握着他的手，发觉他也不如早上刚见面那般冰冷。我们都没说话，视线相交就相互一笑，安安静静地享受着这片月光、这缕晚风、以及这段路。

到了门口，我慢悠悠地开着锁，罗倚在走廊的墙壁上，门开了，他才扔下意味深长的话：“不邀请我进去？”

“罗先生，你未免也太心急了点，”我迅速地钻进门内，探出半个身子，冲他做着鬼脸，“别忘了，我可是能明天就把你忘记的类型哦。”

“没关系，我在你口袋里塞了我的联系方式，”他仍是心情大好地弯起唇角，“就算你忘了，我就在这儿等着，直到你记起来为止。”

默默摸了摸兜里的纸片，我记下他这痞里痞气又撩人心弦的神色，挥手与他道别。合上门，看到门后男友留下的备注，心中的愧疚油然而生，皱紧了眉，拂过那些平凡又磅礴的字迹。

但或许，目前更多的是遗憾，和万物都维系着arm's length*的距离，我再清楚不过，只需要八个小时的闭眼，我就会避开那个让我心动的人和全世界。撩开窗帘一角，云彩开始皲裂，繁星也变得干涸，我心想，不用多久，我也会把自己搞丢了。

我真的需要一粒特效药。

喝水的时候，我又回忆起他唇瓣的触感，翻动口袋，摸出了他留下的那张纸。白色的便签条在他修长的手指下，对折的四条边都正正齐齐，打开则是简短的三个字和一串号码。

“我爱你。”

是惊讶，也是迷惑，想着他应该不属于这么直率的类型，我又翻来覆去把这几个字看了好几遍，目光都快要在纸面上戳了洞也摸不透，便把它扔在餐桌上。走进房间，根据男友贴在衣柜上的指示寻找毛巾。

抓着睡衣刚要走向浴室，我恍然间意识到一件事，把它们抛在床上，急冲冲扑回客厅，抓起那张纸，和衣柜上的便签比对起来。一撇一捺，一横一竖，纸面的每一处用笔，每一个墨点，都昭示着同样的个性。心脏剧烈地收缩着，我又赶忙去寻找我的手机。奈何越是心急，手机便越不见踪影。直至我的眼睛被水雾模糊，它才在一本小说边闪着绿光。

我迫不及待地执起它，划开锁屏，屏幕上的所有像素点拼成我和罗的一张合照，我笑得放肆爽朗，揽着他的脖子，他也呲出牙，鲜少地开怀大笑，搂着我的腰。我抑制着颤抖的手指，点开未读的消息。界面显示，是八点十分发来的一条语音。

按下播放键，我再次听到今天一整天都萦绕于耳的声音，低沉如鼓点，绵长似贝斯。

“宝贝，起床了吗？我从柏林回来了，还有四十分钟到家，要给你带早餐吗？”

眼眶里的生理盐水若雪山崩塌般砸在屏幕上，我顾不得擦，惊慌地拿着手机奔向门口，撞倒了花瓶也不能停止我的脚步。

病因可以忘，归家的路可以想不起，情侣装也可以记不清，一切细节都可以被抛弃，甚至连我自己也可以丢，但他不行。绝对不行。

我不能没有这粒特效药。

开门时用力过猛，门把手砰的一声撞在墙上，磕掉点墙皮。此时，罗已拿好了行李，他望着我，勾起个极尽温柔且深情的笑，如同当年首次初见时夏季山坡上盛放的茶花，又宛若今夜二次初见的那个情迷意乱的吻。他走近，抬指擦去豆大的泪珠，用双臂环紧了我，对着我的耳畔道：

“看，我就等在原地。”

[终]

注释：  
*摘自圣经。  
*借鉴了Tim Seibles的《First Kiss》。  
*Arm's length，就是能离自己有多远就多远。


End file.
